


Us Versus Them

by fuckyeahrobpttz



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Tilda Swinton - Freeform, Vampires, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahrobpttz/pseuds/fuckyeahrobpttz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moment he appeared, my life completely changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Versus Them

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are a small preview of my new story based on the movie "Only lovers left alive" starring Tom Hiddleston and Tilda Swinton.
> 
> The official characters do NOT belong to me. I have NOT created them.
> 
> The only one that came from my mind is Jessica (the main character) :).
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story and thanks for reading it.
> 
> Do not forget leaving Kudos and comments. It means even more.

_It is a mysterious night._

_Although it is Christmas, people keep themselves locked in their houses due to the cold weather._

_Streets are dark and you cannot hear any noises in them._

_Everything seems suspicious._

_It is, as we would call in Psychology, an "Uncanny" situation._

_Have you ever felt as if everything was fine, but at the same time was also too strange?_

_This is,definitely, one of those situations._

_I knew someone was following me through these streets, but I did not want to know who that person was._

_The only thing I could see was two men fighting between each other in the shadows._

_Then, everything was covered in blood, **even me**._


End file.
